


Towards the Sun

by EdgySun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Monsters, Multi, Racism, Smut, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgySun/pseuds/EdgySun
Summary: All you wanted to do after a long day of work was to go home and let sleep consume your tired body, but no, some skeletons want you to come hang out. Now, hanging out with them wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that a few of them glare at you every so often.Do they not like you? And if so, why do they keep inviting you over to hang out?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Complete and utter disappointment. 

That’s all you felt at this current moment.

You Died is written in large, bold red letters on the TV screen once again. You bite your lip and scowl at the screen before you before releasing a short but aggravated huff. 

After a long day at work dealing with pissy and impatient customers, all you had wanted to do was go home, eat, and play games before bed. The rawmen you ate earlier had indeed made you feel much better, but after trying and failing to beat the one stupid level on your console had set you in a bad mood all over again. You sighed heavily and swallowed dryly as your tense body pressed into the soft sofa cushions. Grunting, you leaned over the arm of the couch for a quick sip of your drink. The contents of the mug are a relief to your dry throat after all the shouting, groaning, and mouth breathing you've been doing for the past two or so hours. 

Ting!

Your chocolate brown eyes quickly locate the culprit of the noise. The flashlight on a black phone inches away flashes brightly a couple times before the device becomes dark and quiet once again. Your brown eyes wander over the death screen again. 

‘Maybe I should take a break for now. Maybe scope around the internet for a while.’ You thought. 

Phone in hand, you quickly pressed the power button and you were greeted with a message from William. It was a short message asking If you were still up. Apparently, you had played Light souls for longer than you had originally planned to. Time passed and it was now 12:40 a.m. You had to go to work at 5 a.m in the morning tomorrow. 

‘T-tomorrow? Or today? Today? Ugh.’ You wracked out a long and exaggerated groan of annoyance. You really didn’t want to go. Especially that early in the morning. Too many morning people come into the store and they are always looking to make conversation, whether it was with a poor unfortunate employee or a roll of toilet paper. It’s also quite irritating because those same people come back later in the day and they’re always upset about something. You want to quit your dumb retail job. It doesn’t even pay that well. But you can’t leave. No one has been responding to your applications. You still have hope though, a couple of businesses in your area are under construction and by the looks of it, you could probably apply to those stores soon. The three new businesses you found are all monster owned. 

Monsters.

They came to the surface about three years ago. They had been having a really hard time on the surface both politically and socially. A majority of humans were too put off by their sudden appearance on the surface, they refused jobs, money, education, and transportation to them. It was a long and rough road for monsters for a really long time. Finally, everything is beginning to settle down. Not in the most peaceful way one would imagine, but it’s as good as it can get for now. At least there was no world war three like everyone had imagined there be. 

That’s good.

Things with your monster friends would be quite awkward if there was a war.

You closed your eyes as you thought of your friends. Your monster friends, all but one resembled dog breeds of some type. There was Dogaressa, Dogamy, and Doggo. You met them a while back when you joined a human and monster meet and greet two years ago. They were a part of the royal guard and you immediately took interest in speaking with them about their jobs. One thing led to another and you eventually received the dog couples phone numbers to keep in contact. Doggo didn’t have a phone number to give. As for your last furry friend, Burgerpants, a monster who resembled a cat, you had met while going to one of Mettaton’s concert. The tired and stressed monster looked like he was about to go insane behind the booth. You felt sorry for him and approached the booth once the line had finally dispersed. You ordered the food and drinks BP had suggested you try and commenced small talk. You asked if he had his break yet and he grumbled for a bit before answering no. You then proceeded to give him a fifty dollar tip and told him to keep your order. The look he gave you that night made you nearly double over. It was really interesting to see something that had all of the physical characteristics of a cat and managed to make such exaggerated expressions. In all honesty, you would be surprised too. If a customer came up to you, made a small talk, and bought you food and a drink, you would have been shocked too. Especially after dealing with what felt like a whole nation of customers, all with some sort of stick up their bum. You and BP had met a couple of times after that, all at his job, before you two eventually traded phone numbers. BurgerPants works a lot. Way more than you currently do. So, while you two couldn’t hang out in person time to time, the two of you could still chat over text. 

Ting!

You tiredly glared at your phone. On the center of your screen was another text from William. William was a human friend of yours. One you would rather not talk to right now seeing as it was now 1:15 a.m. A tired sigh escaped your lips as you turned your glare to the dim screen of the television. Slowly, you maneuvered your way back onto your feet. You meandered over to the television and bent down to shut it and the console off before standing again and taking your phone and tired self to bed. 

You squeezed a pillow over your head after hearing another Ting! from your phone again. You relaxed again after two minutes of silence.

Ting!

…

Ting!

…….

…….

Ting!

You're going to kill William at work tomorrow.

~~~~

"Excuse me lady! Yoo-hoo!" A voice screeched from the other end of the aisle.

Sigh. 'I just want to go on break already.'

You hear the lady mutter under her breath and tap her foot impatiently.

You hurriedly shoved the box of cereal in its designated spot before putting on a fake smile.

"How may I help you today?" You say before flinching. The woman in front of you had on a lot of make up. Like, so much make up it should be illegal. What was even worse was that it didn't even match her skin tone. So it looked like this lady was a clown gone wrong. Really wrong.

"I need shower curtains. I can't find them anywhere and I know for certain that you have them. Show me where they are this instant! I am sick and tired of walking around this stupid store looking for the one item I need. I have places to be you know?!" She snarled, baring her crooked stained teeth. 

You put on your best poker face and say in a soft voice, "Of course. I apologize that you were not assisted before. I will take you to the bathroom section of the store." You turn on your heel and speed walk straight towards the section of the store you had just mentioned. You smirked at the sound of the rude lady struggling to keep up with you. The sound of her stumbling over her own feet was like music to your ears. Eventually, when you found the curtains this woman so desperately needed, you faced the lady's heaving form. With a smile so sweet, it can give a dentist cavities, you cheered "Here you are miss! Here are those shower curtains you've been looking for! If you need anymore help with anything else, there is another employee in the next aisle. Have a fantastic day miss!"

With that, you left the aisle, ignoring her tired glare and her grumbling. You practically sprinted back to your unattended cart. You want to hurry up and empty the cart of all of its contents so you can start on the next one. Your next cart was stacked with car related items and the car section of the store was located in the very back of the building. Which was great! Not many customers come to this section of the store since there is an auto shop next door. It had better products that would last a lot longer than the stuff over here. At most, you would only ever spot one or two people back there, looking for inexpensive items that would make their wallets happy. 

You glanced at the dim screen of your phone as you placed the last box of waffles on the shelf.

8:45 am.

You inwardly groaned. Time was passing by too slow! You're scheduled break wasn't for another fifth teen minutes. 

You planned on taking a nap in the car for your break and you couldn't wait. You needed that break so badly right now. You were so tired from last night. When your head had hit the pillow, you were quite frustrated that sleep didn't catch up with you until almost forty five minutes later. You had struggled to crawl out of bed this morning too. It felt like a bag of weights were tied to your limbs. In fact, your arms and legs do still feel a little heavy. Not as much as they were this morning thank stars, but still. 

With ten minutes until your break, you made your way to the back of the store with your new cart of goods. Customers left and right thankfully ignored you as you pushed the heavy cart through aisles. You almost sighed in relief once you made it to your designation. Much to your distaste, there was another person in the same aisle with you. You didn't get a good look at them, you had placed your huge cart between you and the stranger. It's towering contents swallowed your 5'3 stature easily. You moved quickly, shoving items into their designated spots and rearranging some misplaced products. You were so focused on your work you failed to notice someone had came up behind your crouched form. 

You violently jolted when you heard the tell tale sound people make when they're calling for you attention. 

You looked up.

And up...

... and up....

Standing behind you was the tallest monster you have ever seen. They were a skeleton monster. They're bones were littered with knicks and scratches and a scar over their right eye. They were dressed in all black with a red scarf and belt. 

The monster opened his jaws.

‘Oh my’ You thought. Their teeth were akin to a shark. They’re teeth were pointed and looked sharp. Real sharp. 

The skeleton made a chocking sound.

Your eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 'Was this monster alright?' For some strange reason, the skeleton looked like they had been caught off guard. The bone on their forehead was pushed upwards, similar to how human eyebrows move. 

"Hello there. Are you alright? Is there something you need?" You asked.

You waited patiently for a reply. But you never got it. It seems like the skeleton is caught in some sort of trance. The only indication of life is the subtle movements of their chest. They've been staring for a really long time and you're beginning to think that they might have malfunctioned mentally.

When you finally stand up, you are a bit put off by the height difference between the two of you. Your head only met up to the monster's chest. You wave a hand in front of their face. "Hello? Is anybody in there?"

You attempt you get their attention again. "Excuse me? Uh, hey are you alright? Hello?" you wave your hands in front of the monster's face a bit more aggressively. It seems like your second attempt has finally come through. You flinch when the skeleton's jaws snap close with a loud and audible click. They clear their throat once more.

"H-HUMAN! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE!" they shout. He shouts? Their voice was pretty masculine so you're going to assume that they're a male. And holy hell they're loud! Why is he shouting at you anyways? You're literally inches away from this loud mouth, there's no need to scream! Stars, you can feel a headache getting ready to form already.

You put on your best customer service smile. "Of course sir! How may I help you?"

~~~~


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone new. They're a little intimidating, but it looks like you two could become friends.

You put on your best customer service smile. "Of course sir! How may I help you?"

~~~~

The skeleton before you says nothing for a long while. The eye lights that rest in his eye sockets linger on your petite form for quite some time. The bone on his forehead scrunches downwards and his eye sockets narrow. You smile shyly. The monster, whom you just met, is glaring at you now. Why? To be honest, you’re not quite sure. Did you do something that could have been misinterpreted as rude perhaps? No, at least you don’t think so. You haven’t said anything offensive to them, or to any customer today matter of fact. No, you wouldn’t dare. You needed this job. This place was the main contributor of paying your bills, you wouldn’t dare lose this job. At least not yet. You still plan on applying for those up and coming monster owned stores. And hopefully you can apply sooner rather than later.

“CAR SCENTS.”

… What?

You stare at the skeleton blankly. 

“P-pardon?” You squeak.

The monster leans back with a huff, crossing their arms and tapping their foot impatiently. The scrunch of his eyebrows… or uh… bone brows smoothes out just a bit, but he’s still glaring at you with those narrowed sockets. 

“I AM IN SEARCH OF SOME CAR SCENTS. I WAS TOLD THAT THEY WOULD BE IN THIS SPECIFIC AISLE, BUT I HAVE NOT FOUND A SINGLE ONE AS OF YET.” The skeleton shouts. 

Oh! Oh, so that must be why he looks so frustrated. 

“Oh my, I am terribly sorry about that sir! You’re in luck though! I just so happen to come by to restock the shelves, so i just might have a couple of car scents in my cart that you can choose from. Here, let's take a look!” You wave at the monster to come join you by the cart, of which you begin tearing apart in search of car scents. One by one, you remove boxes and bottles from the push cart onto empty shelves. Eventually another pair of hands assists you on the hunt for car scents. You chance a glance at the stranger’s hands. You’re strangely both surprised and not surprised about the similarities of this monster’s hands and human skeletons. They have the same assortment to a human skeleton, but the distal phalanges are longer and sharper. They kind of remind you of the claws of a predator, curved and at the ready. You’d hate to be at the other end of those hands. 

As quickly as the morbid thoughts came, you chased them away. This was a monster you were thinking about. Another living, breathing being. Sure, he wasn’t as cute and fluffy as your friends, and even if you didn’t know him, he’s probably really nice. Just like all the other monsters you’ve ever met.

Monsters are nice.

Monsters are better than humans.

“HAH! HERE’S ONE!”

The skeleton’s cheer ripped you from your thoughts. You stared up at him surprised. You can feel your heart pounding a little before trying to calm down. 

The monster is holding up a pack of apple scented car scents. You were about to praise him, but his loud voice interrupts you.

“THESE ARE NOT THE ONES I WANT. WHERE ARE THE ONES WITH THE NEW CAR SMELL?” The monster frowns at the pack before tossing it to the side without a care. You watch as the new box bounces off the edge of the nearby shelf before ultimately landing face first onto the floor. You don’t comment on the loud skeletons actions, instead you continue your digging. It takes a while before the both of you find the other packs of car scents, which were oh so conveniently placed at the bottom of the cart. As the skeleton examines the new box, you quickly peek at your phone. 

9:03 a.m.

Relief floods your whole being. You can finally go on break. You just need to throw all of this crap on the shelves, say your goodbyes to the customer, and you are free for the next thirty minutes. Thank God. As you bring your attention back to the skeleton, you notice that his eyes are already on you. Without meaning to, you shyly shuffle your feet and turn your gaze away. You can feel a little heat rise to your plump cheeks as you stutter out “S-sorry mister. I was just checking the time. I don’t gotta watch and I’ve been trying to get some things done on time”. The skeleton huffs, but doesn’t say anything. Instead he has brought the box closer to his face all while continuing to stare at you. More heat rises to your face. “I uh,” You glance to the side a couple times before once again resting your sheepish gaze back onto the monster. “Do you need help with anything else today?” You ask. 

You hope he says no.

You really hope he says no.

Cause with the way he’s looking at you right now makes you want to crawl into the deepest, darkest crevices of the Earth and disappear. 

The monster shifts his body so that he’s facing you completely. His sharp toothed maw opens and strangely enough, just like the skeleton’s eye sockets, you cannot see the back of their mouth. The furthest you can view is where human molars would be. How interesting. It must be the monster’s magic. You had no idea that it could do such things. You make a mental note to ask either BP or the dog couple later on today.

“NO! I NO LONGER REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE.” The skeleton shouts.

You tried to resist flinching, but it’s honestly unavoidable. You’re not accustomed to this volume at all.

With a smile so sweet, it can give a dentist cavities, you cheer “I’m glad that I could be a good service to you sir! If you need anything else, I’ll be just over here!”

You pivot around towards the mess the two of you made not too long ago. You push mental words of encouragement on yourself as you begin to pick up box after box off of the ground. And as your hand reaches for a fifth box, a skeleton hand grabs it instead. The monster places the box onto the shelf next to you and goes to do the same to another product. 

Not once has a customer ever taken the time out of their day to help you out in this store. Surprised, you almost forgot to say ‘thank you’ to the monster. Said monster merely grunts, not taking his eyes off of the prior task. 

Eventually, every item that was once in your assigned push cart is back on the shelves as they should be. Some items are just a little misplaced, the monster did not know the layout like you had. You let the items stay right where they were placed, you didn’t want to upset the skeleton by correcting him. Speaking of the skeleton, he’s still here, staring at you with a look that betrays no emotions. Thankfully, you are not as put off as you were once before. Instead, you smile at the tall monster sweetly. “Thank you sir. You didn’t have to help me, but you did.” You hold out a hand towards the stranger, whose eyes are finally torn away from your face down towards your outstretched hand. You wait patiently for his hand to meet your’s. Eventually your patience is rewarded by a firm and a bit painful handshake. “My name is Y/N” You say after a moment. The skeleton’s jaw hangs open for a minute. His face is kind of intense, like he’s thinking hard about something. It takes a minute for him to finally spill his name, of which is “EDGE”.

Edge huh? That’s an interesting name.

The skeleton snorts. 

You raise an eyebrow at him. “YES, WHY IT CERTAINLY IS” Edge shouts. 

‘Huh? Wait. Did I say that out loud?’

“Uhhhh, yeah. It is” Your once genuine smile degrades to a weak and lopsided smile. The monster scoffs at the clear confusion that’s written all over your face. 

You shuffle in place awkwardly, before speaking up. "Well mister, I better get going. It was nice to-?!" Right as you pivoted, a clawed skeletal hand grabbed your upper arm, preventing any further escape. 

"WAIT HUMAN!" Edge barked.

His once inexpressive face mutated into vague panic and frustration. The longer he stood there, the more frustrated he became.

You subtlety tried to free your arm by turning to face the monster, but your efforts were futile. Edge's grip on your arm was firm. This was the worst thing about customers. Being grabbed, whether it be in a confrontation or to get your attention was not in any way okay. Strangers on the street would usually avoid touching each other, so why does it have to be different when you're working? Grabbing employees is annoying, unnecessary, and sometimes a little scary.

As much as you would have liked to glare and shove this guy away, you'd like to keep your job. 

"Sir is there anything else I can help you with?" 

"I UH," 

You waited, watching the skeleton have an internal battle with himself.

"YOUR…. NUMBER"

…

…

…

What the hell?

So now this guy was flirting with you? "I beg your pardon?" At the moment, you weren't quite sure how to feel. Happy? Sad? Angry?

Edge finally released your arm. You took the opportunity to take a couple steps back so he wouldn't grab you a second time. 

"I- YES! YOU ARE BEING ASKED TO HAND OVER YOUR PHONE NUMBER BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!" Edge takes a moment to study your face. "I KNOW! YOU ARE SO ECSTATIC THAT SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME IS REQUESTING YOUR NUMBER. YOU'RE HAPPY, OVERJOYED, MERRY, ENRAPTURED, GAY, EVEN…?" Edge is interrupted by a roar of laughter. Your laughter.

You're bent at the middle and struggling to stay standing. Tears formed in the corner of your eyes, but have yet to fall. Edge thankfully waits until you're done. You casually wipe a year away as you hand him your phone. "You're a funny dude. I don't see why we can't hang out" you say chuckling a little. Edge hands you his phone as he types away in yours. You decide to name yourself Lil Y/n in the contacts. Once you got your phone back, you looked over the new contact before smiling up at the monster.

The two of you finally say your farewells and you go clock out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! This took longer to finish than I thought. Oof.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first fanfiction that I have written in a long while. I really wanted to write something since I got into this fandom and now I'm doing it. I'm mostly writing for myself, but I'm hoping whoever comes across this story will enjoy it as well. And if you do let me know in the comments. This work is inspired by many other stories written by many amazing writers.
> 
> I'll try to be consistent with the updates.


End file.
